


Sanctuary.

by adhdluffy



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhdluffy/pseuds/adhdluffy
Summary: Take refuge in me.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Usopp, Usopp/Monkey D. Luffy
Kudos: 20





	Sanctuary.

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to this song on repeat while writing, so maybe if you listen too you'll feel the same atmosphere i was feeling; 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fL8rvu1ju9I

Sanctuary.

You can find it in a person, place or thing. It could live anywhere and grow within anything. Sanctuary is where the home and the heart is, embraced by love. A type of love that’s fragile, yet unbreakable. The bond that keeps it together as one is everlasting. Gracefully, two souls have been blessed to hold and to nurture such magic.

For Monkey D. Luffy, that person, place and thing is his best friend by the name of Usopp, who lives in a quaint little apartment they share. And the thing? Their lives that intwine with many differences, balanced out with vast similarities. Both enjoy what the other enjoys. To be lucky enough to return to someone who you can do just about anything with, and be anyone with. You're never bored. In fact you’re always stimulated and engrossed with things you find joy in. Two peas in a pod. Always together with warmth surrounding their beings.

Luffy loved Usopp from the depths of the sea to the sandy shores. His sanctuary.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written Lusopp in a while, so have a short little thing of some sort for Usopp's birthday!


End file.
